Godslayer in Remnant Lands
by Azonic George
Summary: Torn from his world and trapped in a certain King of Sword's body. Verethragna Lancelot formerly known as Kusanagi Godou, the seveth Campione must live in a place where there are no gods, but still can't find peace. Pairings undecided.


He felt unbearable pain.

He felt as if his body was being literally torn again and again. He wanted to scream but his voice had abandoned him. He wanted to thrash around and hope that it would reduce his agony but even that was stolen from him. He could taste the iron-like flavor from him blood as his lips bled from his bite.

Kusanagi Godou prided himself to have a high pain tolerance considering that he had experienced being struck by a god's weapon. He had received a wound from a sword that cuts everything. He had been beaten with his bones cracked. Had been the receiving end of his adopted sister's awesome kung-fu and he had even used the Stallion on himself when he battled Erlang. Not to mention that his own Authorities had been used against him by Circe.

But the pain he was experiencing was none like others.

Not only was his body was in pain, he could feel his soul being ripped and being reattached piece by piece.

He wriggled with a silent scream, his body sweating like bullets.

His brain feels like it was being stuffed by memories that weren't his own. He could feel foreign emotions being pushed into him along with experience. Never ending memories flowed in him, but they weren't him.

The battle with the god Nuadha, he could remember how he stole his sword and used it to decapitate its owner in an epic sword fight.

When he intervened with the summoning of Voban and killed the Heretic God, Siegfried.

Then there was the youth… his foolhardy attempt to challenge the Persian Warlord.

Mixed memories assaulted him and his brain feels like it was going to explode from memory overload. Memories from his battles along with the memories of Salvatore Doni's forcefully entered his mind. He watched all of them with fascination despite the pain.

Then the latest memory played into his head.

It was the time when he along with his companions, Erica, Yuri, Liliana and Ena went into Tuscany in order to investigate the latest movement of the sixth Campione. He watched as the familiar Divine Beast attacked and how Erica, Liliana, along with Paolo and Raffaello fought it.

During that time, Yuri had a spirit vision and told him about his long journey.

That was the time when his discovered that Salvatore Doni was missing and pieced that everything that happened was planned by him all along. In his haste in stopping him, he left his companions and confronted Doni, almost escalating into a fight until his rival used his fourth Authority in making the portal along with their Authorities go wild.

That's where his journey started.

Stuck in the middle of ancient times, he stumbled with numerous problems and ended up confronting another God-Slayer from that time. The battle had been epic, and without his companions to aid him, Godou had almost lost his life. But at the same time, his true power awakened and even without the [Warrior], he had defeated the Sword of Tyr, Uldin of the Huns.

The old God-Slayer died by his hands and he felt remorse for taking the life of another. He had been so ecstatic in the fight, forgetting to even consider the consequences of his actions. Uldin died and without him, Attila would never rise up to make his own history.

Kusanagi Godou permanently changed history.

That time, he still didn't know how it would affect the future. He didn't know that by killing Uldin, he had rewritten history and changed the future.

Everything went downhill after that.

He met the third God-Slayer, Aisha. She was a sweet woman who has her own flaws. She informed him of the consequences of his action. Without Uldin, the future would never be the same. Major battles had been lost and the shift of power lost its path. So many changed, Genghis Kahn was never known, China invaded Taiwan, Vietnam, Philippines, Japan and many more. The Pearl Harbor didn't happen and even Hitler became a saint!

Things with no relevance to each other changed because of what he did.

He knew that because of this, he had lost the four women he loved. The change was so great that everything from that day on was re-written. There were no God-Slayers on his time, he didn't even exist.

He despaired for months until he was saved by Aisha.

She fell in love with him and did everything she could just to pull him out of his misery. He who has lost everything found a new reason to live.

But he should've have known that everything won't work like he wanted.

Three months passed and the sixth God-Slayer reappeared. Having wounded the bear-goddess, Artio, she summoned the King of End to eliminate all of the God-Slayers.

In the fight, they almost died. Godou was weakened from a wound that reduced his power into an eight of its former. Doni was possessed by Artio, and there was no one to aid them. Things started to get worse when they attacked again.

Godou's body was destroyed when he battled the Strongest Steel.

In attempt to save him, Doni pulled his soul into his own body, destroying his and Artio's soul in the process and trapping him in a new body.

Aisha who knew that there was no hope left did the last resort.

She didn't want him to die without finding happiness, so she used the taboo of [Fairy's Corridor]. By sacrificing half of her lifespan, she opened a portal beyond this world just to save him. During his last moments there, she confessed that she was happy that she found love even if he didn't reciprocate it, and that as much as she would to go with him, she could not enter the portal that she had opened. The last memory showed her waving to his unconscious form.

* * *

His eyes opened and he immediately felt relieved for the lack of pain, well most of it. His body still feels like it was crushed under the earth's weight, twice.

The first thing Godou noticed was his complexion, when did his skin became white? He was a tanned Japanese youth; he shouldn't have this kind of complexion. His height also feels weird, did he grew taller?

"Why do I crave for gelato? And why the sudden interest in rushing into an army of Divine Beasts —wait why is my hair blonde?!"

His eyes widening, Godou replayed the memories that had he saw just before he passed out. His body had been destroyed by the Divine Sword of Salvation, and Doni had pulled his soul into his possessed body, destroying his soul.

'_There is still a fragment of his soul left in this body, King. That's why you saw his memories earlier.'_

"Ama-no-Murakumo...?"

His head still spinning from recalling the memories, Godou was ecstatic to hear the voice of the sword. The last time they spoke was when a Witch had unlocked Athena's gift to him. It was the trump card that made him win against Uldin.

'_Because there were two souls in the body, they fought for domination. Of course, since your soul was complete, the fragment was to be destroyed. However, without it, the body would also die. Thus, I took the liberty of merging them just to make sure the body won't collapse.'_

He did not fully understood, but it was enough to know that it was because of the fragment of Doni's soul that he had the strange urges.

'_Unlike your monstrous body, your soul is so easy to fickle. Merging them was not above me, but they to tend to be painful.'_

Nodding, but not truly listening, Godou inspected the place where he collapsed. Trees surrounded the area and the darkness covered the place. His night vision was enough to make him comfortable. Doni's eyesight sure was good.

"What the…"

Godou was surprised to find that there were two moons, and one of them was shattered, with pieces floating in space. A part of him felt the need to shatter the other moon to make it look symmetric.

Of course, this was a different world.

"Urk. Why do I feel excited about being in a new world…" he grumbled to no one.

'_Side_ _effect. Since your soul has been almost deprived by your loss, I felt it necessary to increase the fragment's influence so that you won't go mad or stay depressed.'_

"The Horcrux?" the hell was a Horcrux anyway?

Suddenly memories of a book flowed into him. He was surprised, not only was the story good, but Salvatore Doni knows how to read and had the patience to read all seven of them without skipping. Then it hit him, he had his memories combined with his own. It felt really weird.

Shaking his head, he decided that it was better to find civilization –if there's any or if it had one- than to stay in a dark forest. He was feeling weird walking without a sword, and he knew immediately that it was from Doni's part.

Come to think of it, why don't I feel anything aside from a sense of adventure? I for one know that I should be mourning for Aisha.

…Don't answer that.

What would he suspect? Doni was an insensitive idiot. It annoyed him how far it affected his personality. But at least he still had the common sense unlike him.

"I wonder if gelato even existed here…"

He sighed as he dragged his body in the dark forest. He still feels like he was hit by the [Boar]…

'_We may need to discuss about your powers…'_

A sudden warning—

He dodged to the side and was surprised by his own movement. He found himself surrounded by wolf-like creatures with red eyes and there sure are a lot of them. Feeling the threat to his body, a relax smile found its way to his face and his mind automatically discarded all thoughts.

A blank mind, able to assume a blank form and react with the most lethal force when attacked. That was Salvatore Doni's unique style. His mastery of the sword was a great help in order to do this and become the strongest swordsman.

The creatures attacked and he found himself using martial arts to fight them. It was not on the level of Luo Hao but it was still very impressive, since he doesn't even knew a simple stance.

A sword… he needed a sword.

"Ama no Murakumo, in my hands."

The jet black Divine sword appeared on his hand. Its length of a meter that bothered him in the past did not even registered to him. His body kept moving as if it was an automatic function in his being. In a swift motion, he slashed a beast followed by the next one. His unorthodox style may have made a swordsmaster laugh, but no one knew a sword better than him. That's what Godou felt.

His left arm glow and Ama no Murakumo was enveloped by a silver aura.

He felt that everything was right as he hacked through the mass of creatures like they were made of papers. His awkward stance didn't bother him in the least as he danced in the forest slaughtering creatures like it was nobody's business.

The fact that he was using an Authority that did not belong to him did not register at his blank mind at all.

As he killed the last of the creatures, he heard another voice in the depths of the forest.

"Wow…"

He turned his head to see a pair of men on their late thirties staring at him with wide eyes and opened mouths. His first action was to smile like a fool and wave his silver hand at them. Damn you Doni were his thoughts however. How could he even understand them? He was in another world, where was the logic?

* * *

Kusanagi Godou was not good with dealing with strangers.

However, that problem did not occur when he talked with the two men, Ruska and Raksha, was their name. He allowed Doni's easy personality to do its work in befriending them, and use his own mind in order to obtain information in the process.

He was in a place called Vytal and the creatures he fought were called Grimms. They had been present since the ancient times and the people who kill them were called Huntsmen and Huntresses. Ruska and Raksha were no Huntsmen but they were the protectors of their village. They were investigating when the horde of Beowolves started to chase them. They happen to run at him and he became the target of the Grimm.

They warned him but during that time, him mind was already blank and their cries did not registered on his mind.

"Say, yer really good at fighting. What d'ya say yer name was?" Ruska, the one with the funny accent accepted.

He wanted to say Kusanagi Godou, but he also wanted to say Salvatore Doni. This could be a recurring problem, he thought. Besides, he was in a new world, his name may sound weird to them and then it would lead in them questioning his ethnicity and the place where he lives. He had no idea what to answer.

"Erm… Verethragna. Verethragna Lancelot…"

Verethragna Lancelot, really? The newly named Verethragna felt stupid for naming himself after his first god and the woman that still made his heart beat faster. Well at least it wasn't Nuadha Verethragna.

"Verethragna eh? Haven't heard of you, from far lands?" asked Raksha.

"Yes... I kinda ran away…"

Sensing that it was a topic they should not talk, they decided to change the subject.

Verethragna listened to their tale. According to them, there was a creature that was starting to attack the source of their food, and the village elder tasked them of investigating. However, they ran into a few complications and ended up being stuck until night came.

"Verethragna, you look worn out. You can come with us, I'm sure our village will be happy to welcome our savior."

In normal circumstances, he would politely decline. But this was different. He was stuck in a different world with little to no knowledge and an urge to do something stupid.

"I would accept your offer. I would also like to join your quest in investigating."

Since a part of him hunger in doing something stupid such as fighting, he may as well aid these two nice fellows. After all, he needs alls the experience he can get with Grimms before he start his travel.

With that, the three of them departed.

* * *

Most of you maybe wondering. This guys wrote another story?! What would happen in his existing ones?! The answer is yes, I have a habit of writing stories instead of focusing into existing ones, and they will get updated in time. Except Pokemon.

For those of you who wonder what happened to me, i'd like to tell you a story. About a certain dashing young man who dound some leftover firecrackers in their garage. I don't know what's in his mind or if he's simply stupid. He didn't use them during the New Year, what made him use it now. The answer is boredom. The handsome man fooled around and ended in the hospital because of a nasty firecracker exploding on his right hand. Thankfully no fingers were damaged, but the doctors were forced to cut skin from his thigh so that they could replace the missing skin on his palm... on the bright side, I no longer have those lines in my palms!

I never watched RWBY and based my story on fanfics I've read. This Godou, was trapped in Doni's body and not everything went good for him when he decided to be reckless. This is an AU where He permanently changed history and got the consequences from it. He could use Doni's Authority because the Silver Arm goes deep with his soul. That's why Godou cannot severe it completely. He cannot use other Authorities aside from his own, but he will have trouble because he is in a new body. And if you noticed, there are some part of Doni on him. His Nuadha Authority isn't absolute though, it can still cut mostly everything.

I would like to ask someone whose watched RWBY about many things, because my connection makes buffering take hours, and I won't get caught in a shop watching RWBY no matter how interesting it is.


End file.
